


[授权翻译]Edward & Leopold

by swflora_sw



Category: Enchanted (2007), Kate & Leopold (2001)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 奥尔巴尼公爵意外的掉入了连接着纽约和安达拉西亚的时空门，他发现自己陷入了极大的危险之中 —— 而这全拜 Narissa 王后所赐。《魔法奇缘》（Enchanted）和《穿越时空爱上你》（Kate and Leopold）的交叉同人。灵感来自电影版的 Scott/Logan。





	1. 1876

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edward & Leopold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701020) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Many thanks to sg_fic for the great story and giving me the authorization to translate it into Chinese.

**第一章：** **1876**

    很久很久以前，有一位国王，他有个貌美无双的儿子。人们说，当 Edward 王子走到阳光下，连太阳都会为之惊叹，因为他的眼睛是那么蓝，他的面容是那么美，没有画家能描绘出他的美貌。

    事实上，国王不允许任何年轻女子进入王宫，因为任何女子一见到年轻的王子就一定会立即爱上他并且试图引诱他。于是，家里人、他的侍从和玩伴都是男性。Edward 王子长大了，他很优秀也很骄傲。

    有些农民说，当 Edward 王子觉得无聊的时候，他会欣赏自己在小河里的倒影，这是他最爱的消遣。另一些农民则说，他只是通过观察自己映在剑身上的影子来学习剑术罢了。不过，所有人都同意，有 Edward 王子出现的地方，连孔雀看上去都是灰不溜秋不起眼的。

    终于有一天，像所有的故事一样，国王病倒了。他觉得自己快要死了，于是他叫来了 Edward 王子的继母 Narissa 王后。国王说：“我死后，假如你再婚的话，你仍将是这个国家的女王，切不可让别的男人坐上我的宝座。假如你生育了孩子，在你去世后，王位不可传给你的孩子，而要传给 Edward 王子和他的后代。你必须答应我这个。”

    因为当时宫里还有其他人在场，王后答应了国王全部的要求，然后国王闭上了眼睛，不久之后，他就死了。王后没有流泪，因为她不是国王所认为的那种忠诚的伴侣。实际上，她是一个会黑魔法的邪恶女巫，她只有一个愿望，那就是统治这片土地。

    作为女巫，她知道自己一定比年轻的王子活的更长久，头脑也更聪明，但是，假如那个傻小子结了婚又生下了孩子…… _不，不！想想办法，_ _Narissa_ _！一个漂亮的红苹果？在酒里下毒？让猎人给他一次有去无回的旅行？_

 

  _“……_ _她是我所遇见的最美丽的姑娘，_

_ 她生来就是为了完成我的二重唱， _

_ 在接下来的日子里我们将回想起， _

_ 我们是如何通过真爱之吻相爱！” _

[译注：这首歌就是电影《魔法奇缘》开始时卡通版的吉赛尔和王子一起唱的那首。]

    王后走在美丽的皇家花园里，这里到处是漂亮的花草树木。此时，传来一阵歌声。菩提树茂密的枝丫下，流淌着一条静宁的小溪，Edward 王子坐在树下，手中拿着一枝红色的玫瑰。

    “她爱我，”

    “她 _不_ 爱我，”

    “她爱我，”

    “——她 _不_ 爱我，”

    _——_ _那么，就让猎人送他上路吧_ _——_

    “她爱我，”

    “——她 _不_ ……”

    “Edward！”

    “什么事？” 王子望着手里的花朵。

    Narissa 王后忍不住扶额： _天使的样貌，呆鹅的头脑。_

_“_ _Edward_ _！”_ 这次她更大声的喊道，王子将脸转向她。

    “啊，母后。我正在 _思考_ 。”他说道，王后不得不强忍着不要大声笑出来，“如果……假如……哦，母后 —— 如果不允许女孩进入城堡，我怎么可能遇到能做我妻子的美丽少女呢？或许，您可以改变我父王的——”

    “Edward，我有个坏消息要告诉你。”

    “什么？”

    “是关于你的父王。”

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “王后陛下，有何吩咐？”猎人鞠着躬问道。她召来猎人原本是要他把 Edward 的心脏挖出来，但是年轻王子的请求让她想到了一个更好的主意。一个不那么血淋淋的主意。

    老国王下葬之后，王后宣布，如果谁能解开她的三个谜题，就会成为 Edward 的妻子和未来的王后。她相信安达拉西亚境内没有女人可能猜出正确答案，这样 Edward 王子就永远无法结婚生子了。

    Edward 王子听说了这个消息，很是震惊，当发现他的继母一点儿都不肯通融时，他只得悲伤的接受了他的命运。

    姑娘们如同潮水般从这个国家的各个角落向王宫涌来，但是，正如王后所预料的那样，虽然很多姑娘前来，但是她们都没能答对王后的谜题，最后只得在王后的讥讽和嘲笑声中黯然离开。

    某天深夜，王子对他的贴身仆人说：“噢，Nathaniel。迄今为止，没有一个姑娘能胜出。我也许永远都找不到那个能完成我的二重唱的美人了。谁有机会能赢我的继母呢？”

    他手里的红玫瑰已经枯萎了。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “现在，这是头等重要的事，你不得让他离开你的视线！Nathaniel？！你有没有在听我说话？？！？”

    “是的，陛下！” 王后在火炬的光线下显得更美丽了，而她同时也跟毒蛇一样致命。

    “我们一定要确保他保持单身，不允许他有子嗣！”

    “Edward 王子不会有子嗣。”仆人做梦似的重复着王后的话，他们走在城堡地牢里那昏暗的、长长的走廊里。

    “很好。”她拉了一下某个火把，一面石墙移开了。“那个囚犯还是满口胡言吗？”

    “还是如此，我的君主。”

    “那么，明天中午，人头落地。”她咧嘴一笑，两人走向城堡地牢的最深处，关押着那个囚犯的地方。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

_多么美好、适合猎怪的早晨啊！_ Edward 王子心想。他策马疾驰，远远地甩开了众随从。他娴熟的骑着白马跑上山头跃过围墙，向他家的城堡跑去。鸟儿在为他歌唱，晨雾在他周围发光。

    今天，他猎到了三只巨怪。最后猎到的那只特别大特别丑的巨怪就是几周来一直在破坏静水城安宁的那只。[译注：麦登登的老家静水城（Stillwater）出镜。^_^]

    当城里的老者感谢他时，那些少女情有可原的晕倒了，Edward 王子心情沉重的叹息着，他跨上马背，骑向那座没有美少女在等他的城堡。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “Edward 王子？我能跟你说句话吗？”

    “Nathaniel！你好吗，我的笨瓜？”

    “管家？”

    “啥？”

    “您是想说， _我的管家_ ，对吗？”仆人一边打着手势，一边再度试图纠正。

    王子呆呆的瞪着他。

    “不是 _笨瓜_ ，是 **管家** ！”

    “……”

    “噢，算了！我来是想告诉您——”

    “我是全天下最美的人？”

    “不——”

    “我跟黄铜一样皮厚？”

    “……我都不知道您这话是什么意思——”

    “有幸运的女孩解开了那三个谜题了？？？”

    “Edward 王子，别闹了！”

    蓝色的大眼睛天真的望着他。

    “我来是为了告诉您，有事情需要您出席。一场死刑即将发生。”

    “噢。我 _最讨厌_ 这个了。那人犯了什么罪？” Edward 问道，他跟着仆人走出了马厩。

    “他是个疯子！”

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “这是什么地方？回答我！……你们都疯了！你们所有人都是疯子！！”

    一个男人被两个粗壮的士兵拖向行刑台，他一边被拖行着，一边奋力扭动挣扎。

    这个陌生人跟 Edward 王子相比毫不起眼 —— 他的衣袖一点都不蓬松。他深蓝色的背心倒是装饰着金线，暗示着他或许也是个体面人。

    他被带到 Edward 面前站住。

    “你的名字？”王子问。

    “我叫 Leopold，奥尔巴尼公爵，我是一个贵族，一个发明家，这种情况我一分钟也忍受不下去了！”

    “那么，好吧。”Edward 一边说一边展开手中的布告。他的母亲正在看，他的臣民正在看。这曾是他父亲的职责，但是如今，这个重要职责将由他来履行。

    他清了清嗓子。

    “你对王室故意犯下如下罪行——”

    “——求你了！”

    “——对王后撒谎，误导 ——”

    “我没有做过这种事！”

    “他自称来自一个叫纽妖的地方！”Nathaniel 大声说道，“我们派信使去合乐山谷和欢喜草原打听了，没人听说过有这么个地方！”

    “是纽约，你这个无赖。我说的都是实话！那时候我看到一个男人要跳下桥去，接着我就被几个士兵按住，然后被强行带到这里！”他转向王子，“你一定要相信我！”

    那个男人在用眼睛哀求他。他的眸子是深棕色的，完全不像 Edward 的蓝色眼睛，不过却也真挚漂亮。Edward 极其痛恨死刑！如果他登上王位的话，他要做的第一件事就是废除死刑！不过，他知道他的继母很固执，这个男人不得不接受惩罚。

    “抱歉，将你判处死刑的不是我，而我母亲一向对陌生人反感。你有什么遗言吗？”

    “我是个伟大的发明家，马上就要做出一个重大发明了，求你了！”

    “奇怪的话。”说着，王子走下行刑台，将那人留给命运处置。

    **“** **你是说，发明家？** **”**

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

所有人都看向王后。

    事实是，王后那时候实在太无聊了，她想在送他去地府之前先戏耍他一番 —— 距离上次死刑已经过去好久了。“如此说来，你一定很聪明啰？”

    “我……我想是的，是这样。”

    “你愿意以性命为赌注，赌一把你的聪明才智吗？”

    “我有其他选择吗？”

    “好一张利嘴，你果然很聪明！”她的笑容毫无温度和善意。她打了一个响指，皇家传令官宣布道：“安达拉西亚至善至美的王后决定给这个罪人最后一次机会来拯救他自己！”

    人群中响起一阵掌声和欢呼声。皇家广场上挤满了人，让 Leopold 联想到自家地里的蜂巢。 _这到底是什么地方啊？_

    “你要证明自己的能耐。”王后对他说，“解开三个简单的、连小孩子都能解开的谜题。但是，如果你失败了 —— ”

    她眼里的寒光充分说明了将会发生什么。人群再次欢呼起来。

    “第一个谜题，”王后开始出题了，“小女孩在睡梦里都能答出来，我们的发明家怎么会答不出呢？” 她的笑声让 Leopold 毛骨悚然。

    王后身后一个矮个子男人开口说道：“如果你能猜出我的名字，就能保住脑袋！”

    Leopold 震惊的眨眨眼。 _这是什么变态玩笑_ _……_ _？_

    沉默开始让那个小矮子越来越不耐烦，他对 Leopold 失去了兴趣。男人意识到自己只能孤注一掷，于是，他报出了那个名字 ——

    “Rumpelstiltskin！”

    那个侏儒猛跺右脚，尖叫道：“一定是魔鬼告诉你的，一定是魔鬼告诉你的！”然后，砰地一声，不见了。

_我脑子一定是坏掉了；老天爷，我一定是疯了！_ Leopold 在心里自言自语。

    “你是怎么做到的，凡人？！”王后冷冰冰的问。他没有回答，于是她继续道：“这次你运气好，不过我保证 —— 这样的好运不会光顾第二次！”

    Leopold 吞咽了一下，此时一位美丽的少女出现在眼前。

    “接下去是我的谜题了。”少女说，“我头上有一根头发是两种颜色：是哪两种？”

    Leopold 不敢相信自己运气这么好，他马上答道——

    “少女头上有金色和银色的头发，就是那两种颜色。”

    少女听了之后，脸色顿时变得惨白，几乎要晕倒在地。而王后更是气得不得了。

    “现在，你要回答 _我的_ 问题，凡人。让我们看看你的能耐！”

    天空变暗，屋顶上的群鸦变得更加聒噪，它们发出吓人的叫声，而人群则鸦雀无声。

    “猜猜这是什么，”王后恶狠狠的说，“没杀任何人却又杀死了十二个人？”

    风变得更冷了，Leopold 竭尽脑力思考着…… _没杀任何人却又杀死了十二个人_ …… _一个没杀又杀了十二个_ _……_ 这听上去有点熟悉……可是……

    “怎么样？”王后颇为自得的问道，Leopold 转过脸来面对她，他依然被两个士兵押着。她的脚边站着一只黑色的乌鸦 —— 对了， _就是这个！！_

    “一只乌鸦吃了被毒死的马的肉，然后它死了。”

    “那么，杀死了十二个呢？！”王后尖叫道，她了脸几乎变…… _绿_ 了。

    “十二个强盗分食了这只乌鸦，然后也死于中毒。”

    此时，一片寂静。王后眯起眼睛盯着他。

    “你是什么人？”

    “您说什么？”

    “巫师？术士？这个国度里没有人能答出来，除了你， _奥尔巴尼公爵_ ，假如你确实是你自称的那位公爵的话 ——”

    “女士，我不是什么巫师，我只是个发明——”

    “可是，那些 ** _谜题_** ？！”王后咆哮道。

    “是格林兄弟！”男人喊道，“他们大概在六十年前出版了一套故事书 —— 那是最畅销的书，家喻户晓！”

    然后，是一阵沉默，Leopold 闭上眼睛，默默祈祷。他从没想到自己会这么悲催的死去 —— 完全没有！

    王后一直注视着她的花园，注视着花园里的那口井。然后，她大笑起来。她笑啊……笑啊。

    “噢，当然！ _那个_ 纽约！ _多么_ 幸运的人啊，一个 _发明家_ ！”她一边笑一边喊，一边抹去眼泪。

    “好吧，这确实很有意思，谢谢你！” 当然，她仍然想要杀死这个囚犯。她转过身背对着他，而卫兵开始将他拖上行刑台。

     “但是等等！我们约定好了的！”可是，她径直离开，没有理睬他。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “陛下！”

    王后在行刑台前停下了脚步。“Nathaniel，现在不是说话的时候！”

    “我的王后陛下，您忘记了您的承诺了吗？”仆人问，他同时尽可能的扭动着眉毛。

_承诺？_ 王后何时开始信守承诺了？而且，这傻子为什么要为了那个男人的命来麻烦她？

_ 噢。 _

    男人。

    她笑了。 _一个男人_ _……_

    “哎呀，Nathaniel，你不会真的以为我会……”王后咯咯的笑道，她指了指已经被铐住手脚的公爵。“噢，不不不，不，不行！”她摇头不止。

    “你们所有人都以为我会处死他吗？”王后走近她的臣民，人们也都紧张的呵呵笑了几声。

    “我一向说话算话。”她说，然后打了响指。Leopold 立即被松开了。她示意他靠近，于是他拍打了一下衣服上的灰尘，犹犹豫豫的走过来站在她身边。

    “我亲爱的奥尔巴尼公爵。我曾经发过誓，而且我会履行我的誓言： _无论是谁，只要能解开我的谜题，我就将唯一的儿子给他。_ 你就要跟 Edward 王子结婚了。”

    Leopold 僵立在她身边，而皇家广场的另一侧则穿来一声响亮的女孩的尖叫。

_ Edward __王子不会有子嗣，_ 王后微笑着。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “母亲，这绝对不行！”

    “胡说，Edward。”

    “但是，那首歌， _那首歌！_ ” Edward 无助的用手比划着。在他继母不明所以的目光里，他唱到： 

_ “……_ **_ 她 _ ** _ 是我所遇见的最美丽的 **姑娘** ， _

**_ 她 _ ** _ 生来就是为了完成我的二重唱……” _

    “够了，Edward。他是一个完美的、可以结婚的年轻人。他还是位公爵呢。”

    他们坐在长桌的一头，Narissa 王后坐在两位订婚的男人中间：她的继子和中午刚从行刑台上下来的公爵。她举办了一场盛宴来庆祝他们订婚，这是一场富丽堂皇的宴席 —— 桌上摆放着鹿肉和美酒，墙上装饰着金线。王国里的每一位贵族、亲友和熟人都被请来了，他们所有人都来祝贺王子并献上昂贵的礼物。

    宾客们似乎都自得其乐，他们吃着喝着跳着舞。奥尔巴尼公爵，多日没有好好进食了，眼前的食品都让他觉得美味。但是王子吃得每一口食物都像是难以下咽。

    “母亲，他好老！”

    王后转了转眼珠。“你多大了？”她问公爵。

    “三十，夫人。”

    “三十什么？”她又问道。

    “岁。”

    “……”

    Leopold 见她没明白，就再次试着解释道——“岁就是年，就是地球绕太阳运行一周所花的时间。明白？”

    “你看Edward，他这么有想象力 —— 怎么会太老呢？”

    Edward 王子在胸前交叉着双臂，就是闷闷不乐。

    Leopold 把注意力又放回餐盘上，关在地牢的这段时间让他饿坏了。用叉子猛戳着盘子里的肉，他大着胆子瞄了王子一眼。

_ 我的天哪。 _

    他不是他所听说的那种生活在维也纳、伦敦或是巴黎的万人迷男孩，但是为了不再惹怒王后（或者更确切的说，为了自己的生命安全），他按了一下王后的手，表示赞成，然后坐在她的桌前，庆祝自己与她儿子订婚。在纽约他自己的家里，催婚的压力越来越大，但是 _这个_ ……给他一百万年他也想象不到会发生这种事！

    思绪迷惘之间，Leopold 注意到音乐停了下来，皇室华尔兹的曲调被另一段更轻柔的乐曲所取代。

    “我高兴的邀请王子和他的未婚夫来跳他们今晚的第一支舞！”

    “我不要！”Edward 大喊道，他拒绝接触他继母的目光。

    “Edward！”

    但是王子已起身离开。Narissa 王后立刻跟了上去，留下 Leopold 一个人坐在长桌的一头。

_好极了。_ 在纽约的时候，女士们可是排着长队要跟他跳舞，可是这里……

    Leopold 摇了摇头，专心于他的餐盘。他需要为逃跑计划积蓄体力。还有，他必须找到水源。他确定自己就是通过某处水源来到这里的，可问题是：哪一个呢？

    “他会好起来的。”王后回来了，她看上去很生气，“小孩子嘛，你知道他们都不懂事。”

    Leopold 露出一个假笑。虽然他不了解王子，但显然王后也不怎么在乎她的继子，有这样的母亲实在是不幸。

    “晚上你就在他的房里过夜。”她坐到座位上，然后出其不意的命令道。

    “女士，我不能——”

    _“_ _够了！_ _”_ 她用拳头砸了一下桌子，震得餐盘发出一阵轻响。侍从们都乖巧的转移视线，去做各自手里的活。“ _你_ 要跟他结婚，也要跟他同床共枕！要么跟他一起睡，要么就回到你的地牢去睡！你们今天总在跟我做对，真是受够了。”

    Leopold 闭上眼睛，饮下了杯中酒。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    奥尔巴尼公爵离开后，宾客们一些仍在跳舞，一些仍在吃喝。现在午夜已过。“陛下？” Nathaniel 问道，“必须是明天吗？王子还在悲痛之中，他的父亲才去世……”

    刚才在大厅里，Nathaniel 忍不住偷听了 Edward 和 Narissa 的谈话。Edward 的抗议全都没有用，王后已经要求神父明天上午就举行婚礼，王子的反对她一点儿都不想听。

    他为 Edward 感到难过。虽然他不是最聪明的孩子，但是他心肠很好。他父亲一定不希望他这样，更糟糕的是……他觉得内疚。

    王后的表情明明白白的告诉他，事情就这么定了，多说无益。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

 

    Leopold 走向王子的房间，他在楼梯上停下脚步，寻思着： _如果_ _Edward_ _是位女士的话，我会做些什么呢？_

    他很快就有了答案。“我给你送来了晚餐——”

    “——走开！！”Edward 在房门的另一边喊。

    已经疲惫不堪又不想回地牢的 Leopold 直接自己开门进屋。

    _“_ _嘿！_ _”_

    好吧，对女士的话，他是不会 _这么_ 做的。或许这就是跟男孩在一起的好处？这个想法让他自己直摇头： _好处……_

    房间惊人的大，墙上装饰着金色的挂毯。通过床帷，Leopold 看见 Edward 王子趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里。假如食物的香气真有什么作用的话，他也没看出来。他从身后关上了门。

    Leopold 正想对王子说话，他此时才发觉自己不知道应该如何称呼对方。他只在行刑场跟他说过一次话……他犹豫了好一会儿，方才意识到这样很傻 —— 虽然对方是王子，可是他们明天上午就要结婚了！

    “Edward。”名字从舌头上生疏的滚过。

    “走开！！”枕头里传来闷闷的声音。

_噢，我正想走呢！_ Leopold 心想，但他嘴里却说：“你不想吃东西吗？”

    “ **吃东西？？** ”王子从床上蹦起来。他的泪水沾湿了脸颊，眼睛也是红通通的。“所有我认为重要的东西都被夺走了 —— 我的父亲、我美丽的姑娘。可是你 —— 你却在关心食物？！”丰满的嘴唇颤抖着，然后泪水滑落下来。

    Leopold 低下头。“很抱歉，事情不随您所愿。”他放下托盘，然后坐在床边。他没想到，Edward 竟然坐到了他身旁。

    “我知道你在想什么。”王子说道。真是奇怪，连 Leopold 自己都不知道自己在想什么。“—— 你运气真好。我能理解为什么，可是，事情不该是这样的！”

    Leopold 努力克制着想要扇他一巴掌的冲动，但 Edward 又哭了起来，于是奥尔巴尼公爵忍不住为他感到难过起来。

    “那首……歌……里唱的是……*抽鼻子*……一位姑娘，不是一个……*抽鼻子*……不是一个……”

    Edward 甚至无法把话说完。Leopold 拍了拍他的肩膀，想要安慰他，但是王子突然身体一僵。

    “现在我们必须接吻吗？”泪汪汪、抽泣着的王子紧张的问道。

_噢，上帝啊。_ Leopold 以前遇到过像他这样的男孩 —— 当他还在皇家学院的时候。他们不再是小男孩了，但又还不是个大男人，他们为了取悦父母什么都愿意做。“不。”

    王子看上去松了口气，这让公爵感到更加悲哀了。“听着 ——”等到蓝色的眼睛望着他的眼睛时，Leopold 说道，“我不会逼你做任何你不想做的事。现在不会，以后也不会。”

    “哦。”Edward 干巴巴的答了一声，依然呜咽着。

    “嘿，好了，别哭了……”公爵想，骑士风度应该跟性别没啥关系，于是就从背心的口袋里掏出一块手帕。他用手帕轻拭着 Edward 的脸颊，而被人伺候惯了的王子也任由他擦干泪水。

    “我们是同病相怜，”Leopold 一边用手帕描摹着棱角分明的颧骨，一边轻声说道，“这事也不是我所希望的。”说老实话，他没有机会能天亮前逃脱。他们两个确实就要结婚了。至于他如何回家、怎么回家，谁都不知道。

    从王子的表情里能看出，这番话并没什么作用。

    “你看，人不会总是能得到想要的东西。”公爵的语气变得坚硬，他想拿回那块手帕，但是疲惫又失去耐心的他最终还是放弃了。

    “是啊，我懂。有一次我早餐想吃鹌鹑蛋，但是厨子说我们刚好没有了。”

    “嗯……哈，是啊……我猜这是个好例子。”公爵打了个哈欠。

    “你累了。”

    “是的。”

    “那么，我们该睡了。”

    这个不容置疑的邀请让 Leopold 认为王后一定是已经跟 Edward 谈过关于睡觉的安排了。王子现在失控的情绪是因为他的缘故吗？他叹了口气。“我可以睡地板。” _总比睡地牢好_ 。

    “不，不行！”……“……我的意思是……那好吧。”

    那肯定是王后在起作用。他看到 Edward 眼睛里的紧张。但是，屁股下面这张巨大柔软的床是在是 _太_ 诱人了。

    “好的。”

    “……好的……”紧张不安的王子重复着，他往周围看了看，然后站了起来。他笨拙的仰躺到床上，靴子都没有脱。

    “你是要在被单上面睡觉吗？”

    王子发觉自己的差错，脸涨得通红。假如 Leopold 不是这么累的话，他一定会觉得那样很可爱。

    “嗯，是的。我就是这么睡觉的。”王子拒不认错。

    “穿着这个？”公爵指了指那套标志性的绛红色衣服，包括那对蓬松的袖子。

    “为什么不行？”

    “还有你的靴子呢？”

    “王子必须永远做好准备。”

    在 Leopold 怀疑的目光下，Edward 叹了口气。“没人可以在我……没有整理好的时候见我。”

_噢。_ Leopold 微笑道，“你的仆人们总可以吧？”

    “呃。”Edward 似乎在仔细思考这个问题，“我想他们中有一些是可以的。”

    “那么，我呢？莫非你以后睡觉都要穿戴整齐吗？”

    倒不是说 Leopold 有多关心 Edward（是的，好吧 —— 考虑到自己侵入了对方的房间，他的确有 _一点儿_ 关心他），只是王子紧锁眉头思索难题的样子实在太可爱了。显然，皇宫里的生活一直都没啥可烦恼的，而现在，Edward 王子有点不知所措。

    “我……我想你也是可以的吧……”王子慢慢站起来，他有点困惑，但也下定了决心，他走向衣帽间，然后消失在金色的帘子后面。

    被王子逗乐的 Leopold 露出了多日以来的第一个微笑。他脱掉背心和衬衣。他没有睡衣裤可穿，又觉得脱掉裤子有点不自在。裁缝答应过，他的新衣服明天就会准备好。现在，他脱掉靴子和袜子，钻进了被窝，然后眼睛一闭，就立即睡着了。

    几分钟后，一阵响动传来，他不知道发生了什么事，便用力睁开一只眼睛。昏暗之中，他看见穿着睡衣睡裤的 Edward 爬上了床。王子吹灭了蜡烛，Leopold 笑了笑，再次陷入了黑甜乡。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    第二天，Edward 王子天没亮就醒了，这晚他睡的很短。他伸了伸懒腰，还是觉得晕乎乎的。 _嗯……_ 这么大清早，他的床还是那么温暖舒适。

    ……不仅仅是温暖而已，实际上，是很热。

    他睁开眼睛，又眨了眨眼，发现床上还有一个男人，那人正搂着他。他的头靠在那人的宽肩上，他的手按在那人坚实的胸膛上。他的身体被那双有力的臂膀环绕着。

    忍住袭来的第一波恐惧感之后，Edward 强迫自己保持静止。他以前从未跟任何人一起睡一张床，也没有被…… _如此_ 碰触过。

    他闭上眼睛，做了几下深呼吸。

    然后，他睁开眼睛，慢慢转头望向那个男人。

    从窗户照进来的微弱晨光正照在奥尔巴尼公爵的脸上。笔直的鼻梁、坚毅的下巴、薄薄的嘴唇。他睡着的样子看上去是那么安详。王子的目光沿着公爵的脖子往下，来到他坚实的肩膀。他不得不承认，这个阳刚的男子确有优雅之处。他叹了口气。 _男人的身体_ _……_

    他对少女几乎一无所知 —— 他只是看到她们在巨怪出现时晕倒，或者在城主邀请他出席活动时远远见到她们。他的绝大数时间都是在男人堆里度过的。男人是……熟悉的……容易理解的。但是他从来都不曾有机会去仔细端详，去 _触碰_ ……

    依然放在公爵胸膛上的手掌慢慢的、犹豫的、在对方的皮肤上画着小圈圈。汗毛在他手指下的触感很奇怪……令人兴奋，但是又不同于与巨怪战斗的那种兴奋。Edward 小心翼翼的将被子稍稍往下拉了拉，露出公爵的胸膛。他心里升起一种不同寻常的刺激感。

_真棒。_ 他一定是个有活力的人。他的一只胳膊还环在 Edward 的腰上，另一只胳膊放在体侧。Edward 咬着下嘴唇，又好奇又有点害怕，他的手开始沿着毛发一路往下来到男人的腹部。当他碰到公爵的肚脐时，男人动了一下，但是没有醒。他的手继续往下探，直到碰到男人的裤腰。紧实的肌肉在他手指下抽搐了一下，男人在睡梦中轻轻的哼了一声。

 

    此时，王子察觉到自己的心在狂跳，呼吸急促 —— 几乎让他觉得难受。他闭上眼睛。 _这种感觉是什么？_ 他是…… _陷入爱河了吗_ ？

    他从不曾爱上过谁，他不知道这是不是爱……

    ……但是，慢着！

_ ‘……_ _将无比幸福的共度一生，_ _  
__只要通过真爱之吻找到你所爱的人_ _……_ ’

    那首歌里讲了！

    屋外，鸟儿开始歌唱，第一道明亮的曙光照亮了房间。王子将脸凑近熟睡中的男人。公爵缓慢均匀的呼吸着，嘴唇微张。

_这是确认爱情的唯一办法。_ Edward 紧张的舔了一下嘴唇。俯下身，更靠近那个睡着的男人。他不得不承认，凑近了看，那个男人不是那么老。他长得也挺好看……对于一位公爵而言…… Edward 分心的伸手想要拨开男人滑落到前额上的一缕头发。

    “哇——”他大叫一声，一只铁腕抓住了他的手腕。他垂眼一看，公爵褐色的眼睛瞪得大大的，满是疑惑之色。

    “对不起！”Edward 吓得连忙道歉，他试图逃开，却发现公爵仍然牢牢的抓着他。

    “……Edward？”睡眼惺忪的男人目光渐渐清澈起来。

    王子因疼痛而苦着脸，Leopold 立刻松开了他的手腕。“抱歉，我弄疼你了吗？在皇家学院里呆得太久会让人有点一惊一乍的…… _Edward_ _？_ ”

    当男人再次喊他名字的时候，王子摇摇头，从出神的状态恢复过来。当男人说话时，他的眼睛就是无法从男人的嘴唇上挪开。他看着他雪白的牙齿……满是胡茬的下巴。像是被无法理解的力量牵引着, Edward 再次俯下身想要靠近公爵——

    “早上好，殿下！”

    王子寝宫的门忽的一下打开了，把他吓了一大跳，而 Nathaniel 也被眼前这两个男人的姿势给惊呆了。Edward 立即从公爵身上下来。

    吃惊不小的仆人清了清嗓子，“我……我们是来为你的大日子做准备的！”他刚把这句话说完，屋子里马上就站满了拿着各种服饰、珠宝和美容品的佣人。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “他准备好了吗？”

    “是的，陛下。”

    “他有没有企图做什么愚蠢或是不雅观的事情？比如，逃跑？”

    仆人笑道，“似乎正相反。请允许我这么说，这是最好的解决办法，没流一滴血。”

    王后眯了眯眼睛。

    “ _暂时_ 如此。”

    “陛下？”

    “我不瞎。奥尔巴尼公爵可不怎么像是想要留下来。你以为我会冒这个险吗？”王后冷冷的问。然后，她预言道：

    “在一周或两周内一切都会好好的，然后巨大的不幸将等着那对新人，只留下一个孤独的寡妇坐在王座上。”

    然后她咧嘴一笑，而 Nathaniel 艰难的吞咽了一下，在心里向所有神灵祷告，希望能说服她不要这么做。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    _“……_ _今天，在这个幸福欢乐的时刻，我们在此相聚，参加_ _安达拉西亚王子和他的未婚伴侣的合法结婚仪式。”_

    奥尔巴尼公爵 Leopold 不得不不停的拧自己的大腿 —— 这场景太奇幻了！他在一幢象牙和黄金装饰的大殿里，站在一位神父面前，他的身边是那位将要与他结婚的美丽王子。在他的左边，坐着上百位男爵、伯爵、公爵和其他贵族，还有更多人等在大殿外面和都城的街道上。

    “…… _婚姻是真诚的、彼此相爱的承诺。这个承诺象征着两个生命的亲密分享，同时也增强你们的个性。_ ”

    上帝啊，这是真的。

    _“_ _奥尔巴尼的_ _Leopold_ _，你愿意接受这个男人作为你的丈夫，发誓在有生之年爱他、安慰他、尊重他，不论健康或疾病，都会对他不离不弃、保持忠诚吗？_ _”_

    Leopold 用眼角的余光看到了坐在第一排的王后。Edward 王子就站在他跟前，穿着白色和金色的礼服，美丽、高傲又单纯。

    “我愿意。”

    _“_ _安达拉西亚的_ _Edward_ _，你愿意接受这个男人作为你的丈夫，发誓在有生之年爱他、安慰他、尊重他，不论健康或疾病，都会对他不离不弃、保持忠诚吗？_ _”_

    王子的蓝眼睛里露出某种隐晦难懂的神情，但是他眨了眨眼睛，那神情就不见了。

    “我愿意。”

    _“_ _既然你们已经同意结合，以法律所赋予我的权力，我现在宣布，你们正式结婚了。你们可以吻对方了。_ _”_

    ……Edward 正在用他蓝色的大眼睛恳求着。Leopold 听过他的歌，知道王子的初吻对于他而言意味着什么。他不能夺走它，于是他的双手抚上王子的肩头，踮起脚尖，让鼻子埋在那柔软的棕色发丝间，嘴唇则按在 Edward 的额头上。

    他后退一步，担心自己的举动是否会不合适，但是人们开始欢呼并鼓掌，为皇室祝福。 _谢天谢地。_

    Leopold 转过头。

    刚才放松下来的心情一下子被 Edward 脸上的神情给浇灭了。他看上去……很失望？或悲伤？

    Leopold 还没来得及眨眼，他们就被祝贺的人群包围并簇拥着离开了大殿，来到外面与所有等着见这对皇家新人的人们见面。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

这是让人精疲力尽的一天。传令官一打开金色的大门，在门前排列整齐的队伍就开始吹号、击鼓、敲钹。Edward 王子的臣民们则不断的向他们打招呼、欢呼并献上礼物和鲜花。

    尽管王子骄傲自负，但臣民们都爱戴着他，而且他们不吝于将这种爱戴表现出来，Leopold 心里想。男人们用怀疑的目光瞪着他，女人们则对他投来羡慕的眼神，而所有人投向 Edward 的目光都满含敬意。许多人说起英勇的王子拯救了他们的家乡。另一些人回想起他是如何从一个花痴巨怪的手里救出了他们的女儿。自始至终，Edward 都在微笑，向人们挥手致意，还跟他的人民交谈片刻， Leopold 不得不承认 Edward 并不真的那么浮夸，他或许就是…… _单纯_ 而已。

    像这样，过了好几个小时，当他们回到举行庆典的王宫时，Leopold 已经非常累了，他的脚也很酸了。此时他最不愿意做的事就是跳舞，但是他们一进入宴会厅，号声就鸣响起来，宣告他们的到来，显然所有人都在等待这对皇家新人 —— 没人跳舞也没人吃东西；所有人都面朝大门站着。

    所有的眼睛都望向 Edward 和 Leopold。

    没有人动。

    安静持续的时间越长，就越让人觉得不安，终于 Leopold 再也受不了了。如果要他在众人前跟一个男人跳舞的话…… 好吧，考虑到这几天来他所经历的一切，目前的情况还不算糟。他抓住 Edward 的手，领着他来到舞池的中央。

    两个男人尴尬的面对面站着。此时，其他一对对舞者纷纷围绕着他们，按华尔兹的圆圈位置站好。两人都将手伸向对方的腰部，然后身体撞到了一起。

    Edward 红着脸退开，Leopold 则保持右臂搂住王子的后背，并将他拉近。“我来领你跳。”

    他以为对方会为此争吵几句，但是 Edward 却依旧红着脸，握住了他伸出的左手，然后把左手放在了公爵的右侧肩头上。

    第一拍，Leopold 左脚优雅的往前踏出一步，而Edward 右脚笨拙、犹豫的后退一步，显然是不习惯被他人的领着跳舞。

    第二第三拍容易一些了 —— Edward 开始明白了其中的要领；音乐的节奏足够慢，而公爵也牢牢的搂着他，耐心的引领。

    在第一次旋转之后，王子不再惦记自己别走错步子踩到公爵的脚了，他开始专心跳着舞，并乐在其中，为自己的表现而骄傲。

    在舞池中旋转时，他望向周围其他的舞者，望向豪华大厅闪亮的大理石地板，望向大厅里众多垂着金色流苏的窗帘。

    当他游离的目光望向公爵的眼睛时，Edward 发现自己忍不住微笑起来。这份亲近让他觉得心如撞鹿、膝盖发软 —— 他差点要跌倒，不过敏捷的公爵动作更快，一把揽住他的身体，然后顺势贴上他的身体继续跳舞。

    和公爵这么近距离的跳舞，Edward 觉得自己要融化了。当音乐结束时，他顿时感到失望无比。

    “谢谢你跟我跳舞 ——”

    “Leopold。”公爵把名字告诉王子，想起了昨天经历的尴尬。

    “Leopold。”Edward 重复道，跟着公爵回到他们的桌子边。公爵的手比他的手大很多，而且非常温暖。真是奇妙，如此简单的触碰竟然让他兴奋不已。他注视着他们手指上一模一样的戒指，金色的指环提醒他，自己现在是个已婚男人了。然后，他看着英俊的公爵从容优雅的为他拉出一把椅子。如果他说他不期待他们的新婚之夜，那他一定是在说谎——

_ “Edward _ _ 王子 _ _!” _

    一名传令官急匆匆的冲入的舞会大厅，“Edward 王子，大事不好！是静水城的那只巨怪！还有它的 _两个_ 兄弟！骑士们已经在外面集合完毕等待您的命令。”

_该死的，真不是时候！_ Edward 心里暗骂，他转向 Leopold，“我必须去。”

    公爵不明所以的瞪着他：“来自静水城的巨怪？”

    “说来话长，以后再讲。”

    桌子的另一头，Narissa 一副女王气派的抬手示意准许他告退，于是 Edward 带着传令官和侍从们离开了大厅。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    虽然不想承认，但是这场突如其来的入侵确实让 Leopold 暗喜。皇家舞会一结束，他就离开大厅到王宫各处搜寻起来。从高耸的塔楼到御前会议厅，他在寻找一个水源，他确信自己是通过某个水源来到这里的。

    像着了魔似的，他几乎走遍了王宫所有角落，进到每一个屋子和房间，但是他没有找到他想要的。

    在搜寻了几小时一无所获后，他前往皇家花园继续探寻。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    出征的队伍返回时显然比他们离开时的速度慢得多，Nathaniel 无比担心。

    队伍通过大门 —— 所有十二个人都回来了。他大大松了口气，然后找到 Edward 的白马，并帮助王子下了马。

    在暗淡的月光下，王子看上去被揍的不轻；一道深色的伤痕横穿他的前额，他的左脸也淤青着，金色的新婚礼服上血迹斑斑。

    “我的上帝啊，Edward，发生什么了？”

    “他们正等着我们呢，不过我们还是赢了。”

    “您一定要让医师看看！我们必须立即去治疗室——”

    “——不！”Edward 的眼睛睁得大大的，“只要……只要帮我清理一下就行。”

    “但是，主人——”

    “……拜托？”

    “……”

    “……”

    “您爱上他了，是吗？”

    “这……这是我的新婚之夜。”

    “您真的爱上他了。”Nathaniel 的话中充满了惊喜。Edward 低下头，这已回答了他的仆人。“我真为你高兴，主人。”这是他的真心话。

    Edward 难为情的笑了笑，这样子很适合他。

    “到我的房间来。我帮您清理一下，再给您取一套新衣服。”

    王子感激的点点头，仆人露出哀伤的表情，他知道王子享受初恋的时间不多了。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

在城堡的后面，有个巨大的马棚。夜色中，Leopold 在这个泥泞的地方搜索着，他的靴子已经脏的一塌糊涂。架子太小，木桶不可能。然后，他前往华美的花园，在果树和花圃之间搜索着。菩提树边的小溪是他唯一能想到的，虽然他确定自己不是从这儿来到这个地方的，他仍将手指浸到溪水里，试了试。什么都没发生。

    现在唯一没有检查的地方就是王后的私人庭院了，但是此时第一道曙光刺破了黑暗，雄鸡开始报晓。Leopold 不敢冒险在王后的私人庭院里被抓，更何况，他很累又很冷。于是，他决定休息一下，明天晚上再继续搜索。

    他脱下脏靴子，走在熟睡中的城堡的走廊上，在去往王子寝宫的路上，他什么人也没遇到，这让他很高兴。

    他打开门，悄悄溜进房间。

    借着摇曳的烛火的微弱光亮，他看见 Edward 坐在床上，已经睡熟了。他走近了之后才看见王子脸颊和额头上的深色伤痕。伤口已经清洁过了，王子的身上散发着肥皂的香味。他还穿着礼服 —— 仍然是袖子蓬松的样子，只不过现在这件是白色和银色的。

  _噢，上帝。_

    Leopold 咬着嘴唇。 _他们的新婚之夜。_ 他拼命想要回到自己过去的生活，而 Edward 的生活却依旧继续 —— 他刚刚结了婚，今夜对于他来说应该是个特殊的夜晚……他一定是在等自己，等着等着睡着了。

    Leopold 叹了口气；王子的头靠在床头板上，他看上去甚至更加英俊，也更加单纯。公爵跪在青年的身边。

    新铺的床上洒满了红色的花瓣，Leopold 将花瓣拂到一边，然后轻轻抱着 Edward 让他平躺下来。王子因疼痛而呻吟了一声，但并没有醒。他接着解开华丽礼服的纽扣，把它们脱下来，直到王子身上只剩下内衣裤。

    深夜的搜寻依然让他感到身上很冷，Leopold 脱下自己的衬衣，钻进被窝盖好被子，然后伸手搂住了 Edward。

    鼻尖贴着 Edward 柔软的头发，疲惫交织着内疚，他闭上了眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

    没有尽头。他沿着一座没有尽头的桥往上爬，但是前面的男人速度更快。

    瓢泼而下的雨水抽打着他的脸，滴水的额发糊在他的前额上。 _停下！_ 他大喊道，但是完全没用。

    那个男人跌了下去，他带着 Leopold 一起跌了下去，下面是漆黑冰冷的河水 ——

他以为自己要淹死了，但此时他看到眼前出现一道明亮的光。他已经死掉了吗？还是快要死了？没有时间多想，他伸出的手臂首先探出了水面，还没有来得及吸上一口气，他的手腕被抓住了，然后他整个人被拖了出来，从一个——

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

_ ——_ _ 井口！！！ _

    Leopold 猛地睁开了眼睛。 _就是那口井！王后的私人庭院！！_ 他想要坐起来，却发现自己动不了。他转过头，眨了眨眼睛，发现自己的半个身体被熟睡中的安达拉西亚王子压住了。他呼了口气，头放回枕头上。那个梦让他的心在猛跳，他的手在发颤。他的手指轻轻抚摸着 Edward 的头发，手感出奇的光滑。

    窗外，太阳西斜 —— 他们一定是睡了一整天。橙色的光线下，金色的挂毯闪着光，给房间笼上一层神奇的光彩。Leopold 看着臂弯中熟睡的王子。他苍白的脸上，暗色的瘀伤肿胀着，即便如此，他依然很美。粉色嘴唇在香甜的睡梦中微微张开；还有让女孩们倾倒的浓密睫毛……单纯、勇敢、尊贵。有一天，他一定会给某个幸运的女孩带来无比幸福。

    Leopold 低下头，在王子的前额上印上最后一吻，然后小心翼翼的解开两人纠缠在一起的身体。

    当他滑下温暖的床时，背上感到一阵寒意。

_这样对大家是最好的，_ 他知道。他们刚开始会寻找他，但是等他消失了几天、或几个星期之后，他们的婚姻就不得不视为无效了，而 Edward 王子也可以自由去寻找他的美丽少女，去过他想要的生活了。

    而他自己则会完成他的伟大发明。

_这样是最好的。_ 他下了结论，穿上脏靴子和衬衣，想要就这么不被发觉的偷偷离开这个房间。他来到窗口，细心查看。

    窗下的外墙上有一条粗壮的藤蔓，看上去足够结实，能承受得住他的体重。他尽量消无声息的打开窗子，然后坐上窗台。

    “你要走了。”

    他吓了一跳，转过头来。

    Edward 正头发凌乱的坐在床上，脸上满是痛心的神色。

_被看穿了。_ “我不能留在这里。”

    “但是……”Edward 不敢相信的看着他，“但是你是我丈夫！我们结婚了！”

    “你自己说过的，Edward 王子，事情不该是这样的。”

    “你不能走！”Edward 命令道，他的声音拔高几度，瞪大的蓝色眼睛里满是震惊，“我命令你留下！”

    Leopold 注视着他好一会儿。“是的，我要走了。”他的声音冷酷又坚决。他不再看着对方眼睛，“你唯一的能命令的就是让你的士兵来抓我。”

    “ _Leopold_ _！——_ ”此时，Edward 眼中的恐惧全部爆发了出来，但是当公爵坐在窗台上转过身去，将两只脚垂到窗外，他却什么都没有做。

    Leopold 找到了一条足够粗壮的藤蔓枝条，然后开始沿着它往下爬。

    没有士兵来抓他。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    落日从树林上方投下火焰般的光芒。Leopold 沿路直奔王后的私人庭院所在的高地。他理应觉得开心、充满希望和满心安慰 —— 什么都好！但是，他却只觉得情绪低落，心里充满的不是希望而是恐惧。他有一种可怕的预感，此时红色的霞光让这种感觉更加的不祥。

    他的婚誓是虚假的妄言，是在宣誓的名义下说的假话……

    ……可是，为何他仍然觉得自己是在违背诺言？

    他摇摇头，想用这个动作把烦扰的想法从脑中甩出去。紧握着的拳头里是他的结婚戒指。他本想扔了它，但是发现自己无法就这么把它丢在花园里 —— 这让他觉得太……不敬了。也许，他应该留着它？作为一个纪念品？作为他不曾产生幻想的证据，他确实跟一位来自另一个世界的美丽王子结婚了。？

    陷入沉思的 Leopold 来到了大理石台阶这里，他两步并做一步登上了台阶。太阳已经完全落下了，微泛着红色的天光现已转为蓝紫色。蟋蟀在鸣唱，公爵现在已经能够听到那口井发出的轻微水声。

    他咬紧牙关，虽然不知为何要如此，他走进了那个私人庭院。

    这个地方感觉非常瘆人；黑暗之中，修剪过的葡萄藤和树木似乎随时会发动攻击，蟋蟀的声音听上去很愤怒，天空显得更暗了。Leopold 顺着咕噜咕噜的水声前行，最终来到了一口大大的水井跟前。就是这里了！

    在他的头顶上，乌云开始聚集。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “Edward。”

    第一滴雨打在彩色的窗框上。Edward 王子垂头丧气的坐在床上，看着木地板发呆。

    “母亲。”他应了一声，没有抬眼。

    “跟我到御前会议厅来。我们需要…… _谈谈_ 。”一道闪电点亮了房间，接着传来了一声响雷。

    “必须是现在吗？”王子郁闷的问道。

    “ **是的，现在！** ”王后尖声喝道，这一次 Edward 抬起了眼睛。

    王后意识到自己的失态，她马上清了清喉咙：“是最紧急的事情。我们不能拖延！”

    过于悲伤的王子，没有细想就起身跟着他的继母走出了房间。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    他从不曾遇到过这么大的雨。

    被淋得湿透的奥尔巴尼公爵站在那口井的石沿上。呼啸的风卷起无数树叶和枝丫，冰冷的雨水顺着他的前额流到眼睛里，雷声轰鸣闪电不断。

    假如从桥上跳下来让他来到了这里，那么跳进这口井里……

    会让他没命，假如他弄错了的话。

    但是，不，这不是他生了根似的呆立在这里的原因。

_可怜的_ _Edward_ _王子，_ 风在号叫着。尽管不可能，但是自从他来到这里，这并不算是他遇到过的最离奇的事。 _可怜的王子啊 —— 他快要死了。_

    “那不可能！”Leopold 大喊，怒号的暴风雨吞没了他的声音。那一定是他的内疚感或者别的什么不理性的东西！！他并不是真的听到了说话声，而且，如果他的确听到了 —— 那他更有理由离开这里了！

_公爵抛弃了他，任他死去_ _……_ _那声音答道。_ 与此同时，身后猛地一下大力的拉拽让 Leopold 失去平衡，朝后摔倒在泥地里。

    “救救他，你一定要去救他！”一个人在大喊。公爵转过头看见了 Nathaniel，Edward 那个笨手笨脚的仆人，他正激动的俯身瞪着他。

    “发生什么了？”公爵在倾盆而下的暴雨和震耳欲聋的狂风中高声喊道。

    “是王后！她通过魔镜看到你走了，现在……”

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

 

    “什么事？”

    Edward 无精打采的问，他只想自己一个人待着。

    “我决定了，你想要废除死刑的想法是对的。我将立即废除所有死刑！”

    “那太好了。”王子诚心诚意的说，虽然他此刻无法燃起应有的热情。

    王后反常的仁慈并没有因此而减退。“作为未来的国王，根据你父亲曾经的命令，你必须签署文书让这个新法令正式生效。”她拉出一张椅子让他坐在书桌边。

    “好吧。”Edward 坐下了，假如他不是那么焦躁的话，他应该会注意到天气非常奇怪，往常守卫御前会议厅的卫兵也神秘消失了。

    他在羊皮纸上草草的签上了名字，然后起身要离开。

    “吃个苹果吧？”王后挡住了他，让他不得不坐回到椅子上。她手里握着一个诱人的红苹果。

    “不了，谢谢。”他试图再次站起来，却又被推回座位上。

    “你看上去太瘦了，Edward。吃了它。”

    “我不在乎自己看上去怎么样！”王子站了起来。一道闪电点亮了房间，王后倒吸了口气。“我现在不饿。请让我一个人静一静。”

    “但是，Edward，你的形象——”

    “他走了，母亲！”Edward 承认道，既难为情又伤心，“没有他在，我的形象再好又怎样？”

    王后怒气冲冲的对他眯起了眼睛——“纺线去！”

    _“_ _什么？_ _”_

    “我给你了这么棒的纺锤，你必须去纺线！”

    “母亲，我不 ——”

    “——这是一个有魔力的纺锤，难道我没告诉你吗？它能把稻草纺成金子！ _现在，去纺线！_ ”

    “我不在乎什么金子 ——”Edward 眨眨眼，“母——母亲？”王后口中嘶嘶作响。她的身体周围泛着绿色的光。她一步步的逼进，而 Edward 本能的开始后退。

    “我一直想给你特别的待遇，你这个 ** _不知感恩的小混蛋！_** ”警觉起来的 Edward 伸手去摸他的剑，但是那剑却不见了。“既然你想要一个无聊的死法， _Edward_ _王子_ _，_ 那我又何必阻止你？”她从袖筒里抽出一把闪着寒光的锋利匕首。

    “母亲， _不！_ ”

    Edward不知道自己是如何退到了大门这里的。厚重的金色大门被锁住了。尽管知道没有人能听见他，他还是用拳头猛砸着冰冷的门板。“ **救命！！！** ”他大喊，但是没有任何回应，即使不用转身，他也知道王后已经站到了他的身后。

    “为什么？”他平静的问，并没有转身面对她。

    “不要怪我，Edward 王子！要怪就怪你过世的父亲，那个傻家伙！都怪他非要把王位传给你和你的后代，就在这个大厅里，当着这么多见证人的面！”

    Edward 咬着嘴唇，眨去眼泪。“那么，那三个谜语？……Leopold？”

    “Edward 王子不能有子嗣。”王后残忍的微笑着，“你们已经直呼彼此的名字了吗？真甜蜜呢！”她嘲讽道，Edward 流下了眼泪。“这可能是我的最大失误。我以为有教养的学者或许能忍受一个愚蠢轻浮的花花公子！好吧，犯了错就要付出代价，而这个错误的代价，你得用命来还！”

    Edward 闭上了眼睛，但是随后听到的可怕尖叫声并不是他自己发出来的。

    他转过身，看见王后捂着左肋，黑色的血流下来，在地板上形成一大滩。在她的背后，站着邋遢、湿透、狂怒的奥尔巴尼公爵。公爵退后一大步，两把匕首掉落在地板上，一把是王后手中的，另一把则是他自己的。

    王后发出恐怖的嘶吼。房间开始摇晃。Edward 还没有来得及弄明白发生了什么，Leopold 就一把抓住他的手腕，拉着他跑到开着的窗口处。雨水通过窗洞肆意的泻进大厅，Leopold 拉着 Edward 爬上了窗台。“注意脚下，藤蔓很滑，而且风也很大！”

    Edward 转头看着公爵的眼睛。那双棕色的眼睛正紧迫的、直直的望着他。于是，王子点点头，爬出了窗子。

    仅仅几秒钟，他就全身湿透了，他用手掌遮挡着大雨，抬眼往上看，确定 Leopold 也跟着他爬下来了。藤蔓在大雨之中极其湿滑，猛烈的大风几乎把他掀下去。他知道自己正从城堡的高塔往下爬，没敢往下面看。

    抬眼找 Leopold 的时候，他一不小心踩在一根较细的藤条上，那根藤条立刻断了——

_ “——Edward_ _ ！！！ _ _ ” _

    下坠时，他听到公爵在大叫，细枝条在他的抓握下被纷纷折断或被扯离墙面，最终他抓住了一根粗壮的藤蔓，成功的阻止了下坠，身体悬在半空中摇晃着。

    他吓得一动都不敢动，片刻后，Leopold 来到他身边。“Edward，睁开眼睛，不要往下看，我们必须继续往下爬！”

    “我做不到！”

    “Edward，看着我！”

    突然上面传来一声可怕的巨响 —— 一堵墙塌了，一条黑色的龙爬了出来。两个人顶着劈头盖脑落下来的碎砖紧紧的抱在一起。

    “Edward！我是回来找你的，我不会丢下你一个人走掉！”

    “可是，为什么？”Edward 喊着回应道，王后侮辱的话仍旧清晰的刺痛着他的心。

    他不确定 Leopold 的表情是苦笑还是冷笑。“你自己说的。Edward 王子，你是我的丈夫。我们结婚了。”

    Edward 狂喜的神情稍纵即逝，因为那条龙正喷着绿色火焰，在大雨之中仍然将一些老藤烧焦了。

    两人开始加速往下爬，后面黑龙紧紧追赶。Leopold 注意到黑色的血液混合着雨水滴落……那家伙受伤了！这可能吗？ _……_ 不……不可能。

    他第一个抵达地面，Edward 紧随着在他身边落地。

    “你还好吗？”Leopold 问，但是 Edward 只是焦急的瞪着他，然后拽着他往前面扑倒。下一秒，他们原先站着的地方就被绿火烧焦了。

    两个人在泥地上翻滚着躲过又一次攻击。Leopold 往四下一看，这是马棚附近的空地。他认识这里。

    于是，他迅速起身，把 Edward 拉起来，拖着他一起狂奔起来。

    他们在羊群之间、果树从中和多刺树篱间艰难前行，最后来到了通往王后私人庭院的大理石台阶。

    “这是条死路！”Edward 叫着，试图挣脱 Leopold 紧抓着他的手。

    “你信任我吗？”

    “什么？？”

    “Edward，你信任我吗？”他们已经能听到那条龙翅膀扇动的声音越来越近。

    “是的。”Edward 毫不犹豫的答道。

    于是，Leopold 拉住他的手，急匆匆的把他拽进了那个私人庭院。

    黑暗的花园出奇的安静，让人不安。之前能听见龙的声音，只少还能知道它在什么地方，但是现在……

    他领着 Edward 来到那口井所在的地方。

    “天啊！”

    “怎么了？”

    “这不可能！”

    “Leopold，怎么回事？”

    “它不见了！那口井……”

    此时，他们听到了 —— 那头巨兽低沉的呼吸声。他们前方的黑色阴影动了起来 —— 那口井没有消失，那头黑色巨兽正蹲伏在井的前面，等着他们。

    它将头转向 Leopold，还没有等他意识，便将他一把抓住，用爪子将他举到龙嘴跟前。

    “Leopold， _抓住它！！_ ”

    Edward 扔给他一把干草叉，Leopold 抓住了那把叉子，将叉子的三根尖刺刺入了龙的喉咙。

    那怪兽恐怖的咆哮着，松开了 Leopold。

    公爵跌倒在泥地上，又迅速爬起来，拉着 Edward 的手，绕过巨兽来到了井口。受伤的龙飞了起来，喷出连大雨也无法浇灭的火焰。整个私人庭院在他们周围燃烧起来，此时 Leopold 爬上了那口井的石沿，向 Edward 伸出手。

    “你在做什么？”Edward 一边握住他的手，一边问。

    但是他们周围的火越来越猛 —— 没有时间解释了。Leopold 紧紧抓住 Edward 的胳膊，带着王子一起跳入了井中。

    他最后看见的东西就是绿色的火焰，然后一切归于黑暗。

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    他被黑暗和寒冷所包围。还有什么东西压在他身上 —— 沉重、瘫软、冰冷 ——

_ Edward_ _！_ 他猛然睁开了眼睛。他们成功了？

    Edward 趴在他身上。周围依旧黑暗，天仍然在下雨。

    但是这里没有井，也没有龙。他们躺在河边 —— 就在 _那座桥_ 下 ——

    成功了！他回家了 —— Edward 在他身上轻声的咳嗽着。 _他们_ 回家了……

    “Edward？”

    Edward 睁开蓝眼睛，眨了眨，然后咕哝了一声，转脸望向公爵。

    “Edward？你还好吗？”

    “我们这是在哪儿？”

    “纽约。1876。”

    “纽约 1876？”王子重复道，“我从没听说过这个地方！它距离安达拉西亚远吗？我得回去！我不能把我的人民丢下给那个 —— _怪兽_ ！”

    “距离不远。”Leopold 答道，他温柔的将 Edwards 湿漉漉的额发塞到耳后。“传送门就在河湾这里。我们会回去的。做好准备，一起回去。”

    Edward 困惑的皱起了眉毛，然后他的嘴角露出一丝羞赧又开心的微笑。“你会为了我这么做？”

    “我发过誓，而且我会实现我的诺言。”公爵真诚的回答，正如他所记得的那样，Edward 的眼睛亮了起来。

    “你把这个掉在私人庭院了。”他从口袋深处掏出一枚脏兮兮的金戒指。

    Leopold 眨眨眼。他的结婚戒指！很可能是他被 Nathaniel 拽倒在泥地上的时候弄丢的……

_ ‘_ _你必须结婚！你都三十岁了。这简直是家族的耻辱！_ _’_ Leopold 想起了 Millard 叔叔的话，他笑了笑，然后将手伸向 Edward。王子将金色的戒指戴在 Leopold 的无名指上，正正好好。假如他叔叔现在能看到他就好了！躺在另一个男人的身下……接受他的戒指……凝视他的眼睛……

    Edward 伸出舌头湿润了一下他微张的嘴唇。他犹豫的盯着公爵的嘴。

    Leopold 双手抚上 Edward 的脖子，手指鼓励的揉捏着。然后，他发觉身上的王子在调整姿势，他用一只胳膊环上 Edward 的腰，另一手仍然搂着他的后颈，引导着他靠近，直到两人呼吸着同一口空气，鼻子似触非触。

    Edward 的手掌按在 Leopold 的胸膛上，他微微侧了一下头。 _终于！_ 他闭上眼睛，将自己的嘴唇按在公爵的嘴唇上。

    这个吻如此温柔，让 Leopold 感到嘴上一阵酥麻。这与亲吻一个女人并无太多不同。实际上，这个吻感觉更好。他之前从未被一个吻如此搅动心弦。愉悦的感觉席卷他的全身，同时让他觉得眩晕和温暖……

    他的话是认真的。虽然不是现在，他们会回安达拉西亚， _在不久之后_ _……_

    他将 Edward 搂得更紧，虽然嘴唇相接之下，这似乎无法做到。他确信自己听到了 Edward 的歌。

  _  
__在接下来的日子里我们将回想起，_

_ 我们是如何相爱， _

_ 如何让爱与日俱增， _

_ 从我们第一次通过真爱之吻认识爱情的时候起！ _


	2. 渐强音

**第二章：渐强音**

 

 

    富人装穷很容易被看出来 —— 他的客人绝对是个有钱人。虽然他穿得朴素，但是他胡子刮得过于干净，而且也太有礼貌了。桥下到处是乞丐，他站在那里，显得格外的鹤立鸡群。

    “你来晚了。”男人说，Peter 笑了笑。有钱人，时间就是金钱啊。

    “那就找别人呗。”他回嘴道，知道男人不会这么做。

    男人没有回答，他紧张的往周围瞟了几眼。显然，他是第一次来这种地方，他们之前的会面地点通常没这么脏乱，但是似乎哪里都有警察！

    依然严肃的男人迈开了腿：“我们走吧。”

    于是，Peter 开始工作了。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    他们来到一家工人餐厅坐下，这里闹哄哄的，正好适合他们自由交谈。尤其适合自由谈论某些事情。

    他大概觉得自己是第一个这样的客人，其是 Peter 之前也有过几个客人不是为了性来找他的。

    说到好客户 —— 一顿热饭，跟一位如此深柜、以为自己是唯一此类的贵族先生进行一次理论交流。绝对打败公园里的那个很快的家伙，还有桥墩下那个便宜的家伙……但是眼前这个男人……好吧，Peter 差点儿感到失望。他当然很帅；高大健硕，是个真正的贵族，一位少见的、跟其他人都不一样的公爵，谈吐风雅又不傲慢。

    不过，最让他印象深刻的是那人的态度 —— 他看上去完全没有任何自私的念头！要么他真是全然无私，要么就是他确实很爱他的伴侣 —— 他们两个都没有经验，即使如此，他仍是他爱人的幸福之源。

    别的客人满怀心事而来，要么是害怕被占有，要么是想贪婪索取。可这个人呢？他想要知道如何确定他的爱人准备好了，如何减轻疼痛，如何取悦对方。

    他棕色眼睛如此真诚，Peter 觉得自己快要溺死在其中了，一次又一次的会面后，他发觉自己越来越希望这个男人能要求更多的…… _实际操作上_ 指导。

    今天是他们最后一次会面……所以，收到酬金后，Peter 引诱的微笑着，一只手在桌子下面摸上了男人的大腿。

    “你知道，熟能生巧。”他提议道。他 _不会额外收费_ ，虽然钱不是问题。

    男人猛地僵硬了一下，往后退开。

    “怎么了？你看上去不像已经结婚了。”

    他没有戴戒指，但这句话还是让他有点恼怒。男人起身，再次彬彬有礼起来，他为这顿饭和他们的会面付了钱，感谢 Peter 提供的服务，然后离开了。

    Peter 看着他离去的背影，不由得感到一阵后悔。不论是谁，那人的爱人一定是个幸运的家伙。

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    Edward 倚窗而坐，百无聊赖。

 _还不行，_ 他知道。他们还不能回安达拉西亚。那口井肯定被重兵把守着，Narissa 一定在等着他们自投罗网。

    他叹了口气，想知道自己还要在这个新家待多久。这里并不差，但是……

    ……他习惯了发号施令，而不是遵守别人定的规矩！而“纽约”的规矩实在太多了：不可以穿泡泡袖，不可以唱歌，不可以跟动物讲话，不可以告诉任何人你是个王子，不可以告诉任何人我们结婚了……

    他必须介绍自己是一位 _“来自伦敦的发明家朋友”_ （伦敦又是什么地方？）

    他甚至不能在公开场合吻 Leopold！

    Edward 的嘴角露出一个傻气的笑容，眼神变得恍惚。 _吻_ _Leopold……_

    这些都是值得的：遵守愚蠢的规矩，穿无聊的棕色西装，和当地农民聊天，他们总是说些胡话，比如建造西兰花大桥。[译注：王子错把布鲁克林（Brooklyn）听成了西兰花（Broccoli）。]

    甚至忍受 Millard 叔叔满含质疑和不信任的眼神也是值得的，因为 Leopold 吻他的时候仿佛他的生命依赖于此。

    每天晚上，Leopold 都会锁上房门，他们睡觉之前都会在床上久久的接吻，那感觉就像天堂一样美好。

    Edward 微笑着，回味着。

    上周，公爵自己脱掉衬衫，然后帮 Edward 脱掉他的衬衣（这很贴心，但是想想自己竟然会穿这种衣服也是有点奇怪），接着，公爵将 Edward 拉入怀里又吻了他一会儿。

    如果说情欲让王子变傻，这还是客气的。这是他所知道的最纯粹的快乐，而且越来越强烈。但是当公爵伸手去扯他的裤子时，Edward 僵住了，他猛然想起 _王后的话_ ，便惊叫起来 ——

 _ “_ _嘿，别紧张！_ _”_ Leopold 马上退开了，Edward 立刻觉得很冷。 _“我们不急。我告诉你 —— 我们不会做任何你不想做的事。”_

    但是公爵没能藏住失望的神色。Edward 并不是不喜欢他们正在做的事，但就是 ——

    门开了，他转头望向门口。

    “ ** _LEOPOLD_** ** _！_** ”王子咬了一下拳头，无法克制喜悦之情，他跑向那个男人，然后撞进了对方的怀抱。

    “我们可以接吻吗？”Edward 热切的问。

    公爵乐滋滋的微笑着，同时感到有点惭愧。“是的，我们可——”还没等他把话说完，Edward 就开始吻他了。他紧紧的贴着他，充满爱意、饥渴还有天真。

    Leopold 双臂搂着男孩，回报以相同的热情。Edward 退开时，蓝眸发亮，脸颊绯红，嘴唇微肿泛着水光，公爵不得不再次吻住，否则他连魂都要丢了。

    ……好像他的魂还没丢掉似的。他在用他的地位、他的研究和成就在冒险，为了另一个男人。他在咨询街角的男妓，切切实实的在考虑 _跟男人做爱_ 的事！他还要冒着生命危险，去跟邪恶的女巫战斗，只是因为这对安达拉西亚的 Edward 王子很重要。 _那位味道美妙、触感极佳、单纯无邪、善良美丽的_ _安达拉西亚_ _的_ _Edward_ _王子。嗯_ _——_

    Edward 加深了这个吻，就像 Leopold 曾教他的那样；公爵想，他简直要快乐死了 —— 就在这里，在他这间堆放着无数未完成发明的图纸的书房。

    提到他的发明……现在进行发明工作越来越难了。现在想任何事情都越来越难，除了想 Edward…… 他们需要好好谈谈。

    他温柔的推开王子，结束亲吻，而随之发出的轻响在屋内回荡着。Leopold 不得不闭上眼睛。 _天哪，_ 他 _需要_ 王子，这种强烈的需要让他自己都被吓到了。

    “你不开心……”Edward 说，他瞪大的眼睛露出悲伤的神情，“我惹你生气了！”

    “不，没有！”Leopold 连忙说，他看见蓝眼睛里有泪水在聚集。“我只是想谈谈。”

    “噢。好吧！”Edward 开朗的微笑起来，他情绪的切换速度总是让公爵叹为观止。

    “我们坐下吧。”

    “好的。”王子坐到躺椅上，等着。

    Leopold 小心翼翼的锁好了房门，然后坐到 Edward 身边，握住了他的手。

    “Edward。”他说。这段简短的讲话他已经准备了几周了，可是那双热切的蓝眼睛还是让他不得不做了一个深呼吸并且一下子笨嘴拙舌起来。“在安达拉西亚的那个晚上……我们的新婚之夜。”

    “你没有出现。”Edward 的声音里依旧徘徊着伤痛。

    “是的，我没有出现，我很抱歉，不过，就让我们假设那晚我出现了，好吗？”

    “……嗯……好吧……”Edward 显然没明白他是什么意思。

    “你认为那晚应该发生什么事？ _在我们两人之间？_ ”看着 Edward  茫然的表情，他马上补充了一句。

    “噢，你的意思是接吻？”

    “嗯……好吧，没错 —— 除了接吻……还有别的吗？”

    Edward 撅着嘴瞪着天花板，努力的思考着。

    “要不，我们试试看用那首歌来表达——”Leopold 尝试换一种方式，“ _在两人合二为一之前，你要必须要做一件事_ _……_ ”

    “你有一副唱歌的好嗓子，”Edward 做梦似的微笑着，满是倾慕和爱恋的注视着他。

    “我……呃，谢谢。”Leopold 不记得上次有人让他脸红是什么时候的事了。

    “那么，现在我可以唱歌了？”

    “不，不！我刚才只是用歌来说明我想讲的事。”

    “噢。”Edward 失望的说，Leopold 知道，如果他还不能让对方明白他想说的意思，Edward 就会完全对这次谈话失去兴趣了。

    “你认为歌里面说的‘ _两人合二为一_ ’是什么意思？”

    “你的意思是结婚？”

    “是啊，没错。还有没有…… _别的_ 意思，你能想到的？”

    “什么意——”Edward 问，突然他想到了 ——

    “噢。那个。”

    Leopold 不喜欢他说‘那个’时的口气。

    “那么……你知道我的意思了？”

    “是的，我母——Narissa 跟我说过。”

_ 噢，不。 _

    “什么时候？”

    “就是我们一起在我寝宫睡觉的第一个晚上。晚宴后她找到我，跟我解释了那个事情。”

    Leopold 记得那个夜晚 —— 王子提出同床而眠的时候是多么的紧张。“Edward，她跟你说了什么？”

    “嗯……”

    “告诉我，好吗？”

    王子拒绝看他的眼睛。“她说，我理当属你所有，必须跟你同床而眠。如果你吻我的话，我不能说不。还有……”

    “……还有 ——”

    “继续。”Leopold捏了一下他的手，鼓励道。

    王子的脸红的发烫。“……如果亲吻之后你还要脱我的衣服，你可以这么做；之后，虽然会痛，但我必须躺着不动，直到你做完为止。”

    Leopold 闭上了眼睛。 _好极了。_

    “Edward，你并不属我所有。”

    “我不是吗？”王子吃惊的问道。

    “我的意思是，—— _在象征意义上_ ，你是。”

    “因为我们结婚了？”

    “是的。”Leopold 亲了他的前额，“因为我们结婚了。这不意味着你一切都得听我的。”

    “那么，你不想对我做那些事吗？”

    “我想。”Leopold 承认道，他承认得如此容易，让他自己都有点吃惊。“但是，我永远都不会伤害你，或者做任何违背你意愿的事情。你知道这点，是吗？”

    “我知道。”

    “Edward……”虽然花了点力气，Leopold 还是很快把 Edward 移坐到他的大腿上。王子将头靠在 Leopold 的肩膀上，并一只手掌按在他的胸膛上。

    他们静静的坐了一会儿，Leopold 又一次被 Narrisa 王后的残忍所震惊，Edward 现在需要好好想想。

    “我们还是可以做这个……如果你想的话。”王子最终说道。他显然依旧不知道 _这个_ 到底是什么，只知道会让他觉得疼，可是他仍然如此心甘情愿的向 Leopold 献出自己，而这让公爵更加渴望得到他了。

    “如果你没准备好，我们就不做。”Leopold 说道，不知从哪里找到了勇气。

    “她说的…… _那些事_ ……是应该发生的吗？在我们的新婚之夜？”

    “Edward，那应该有我们自己决定。没有所谓对或错——”

    “——可是，你想要做。”

    “我想要你也享受它。”

    “我们会接吻吗？”

    公爵笑了，他闭上眼睛，同时把 Edward 拉近。他已经知道了这次谈话的结果，于是略带内疚的答道——

    “我们会一直接吻的。”

    “噢！”Edward 拉开两人的距离，注视着他的眼睛。

    以前，他们之间亲吻一直很短暂；公爵不想失去理智或把 Edward 逼的太狠，每次他觉得太过火热刺激的时候，就会后退停止。尤其是最近，单单看着 Edward 就会让他兴奋，所以他尽量避免跟他有亲密的肢体接触。而这样反而让王子更加渴望他的吻，Leopold 知道，这样捉弄 Edward 不公平。而且……

    “那么，我会享受它的！”Edward 宣布道，他高兴的两眼发光。

    “Edward……”公爵戏剧性的叹了口气，他知道王子完完全全听从自己了。

    “我会的，我保证！”Edward 看上去既急切又担忧。

    “我不确定这是否是个好主意。”公爵面露忧色。

    “我确定！我……我 _命令_ 你服从我！”

    对于王子而言，当他感到压力巨大时就会开始对人发号施令。他惊慌的瞪着眼、音调也变高了些许。

    “Edward。”Leopold 等到那双蓝眼睛注视着自己的眼睛时，才继续说，“关于命令别人，我们是怎么说的？”

    依然坐在公爵腿上，Edward 咬着嘴唇低下了头：“在这里，下命令不管用。”

 _上帝啊，_ Leopold 太爱他了，简直让心尖都疼！此时的他，看上去这么年幼，这么脆弱。他用拇指温柔的抬起 Edward 的下巴，直到两人的目光相遇。Edward 的蓝眼睛里泪光隐隐闪动，最近这段时间，王子的日子不好过啊 —— 他需要适应那么多的变化，而且还那么勇敢……

    “今晚？”Leopold 问道。

    蓝眼睛里浮现出了然的神情，Edward 瞪大了眼睛用力点点头。Leopold 则用留连不去的热吻，为这个约定盖章确定。

他知道自己耍了点心机，不过他做过功课了。今晚，他将给 Edward 一个难忘的夜晚。  


\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    “你一定要去吗？”

    “是啊。舞会在我的房子里举行，我必须去露个脸。”Edward 闷闷不乐起来，Leopold 加了一句 ——“我不会去很久的。”

    “我不能一起去吗？我喜欢跳舞！”

    “Edward。”奥尔巴尼公爵已经打扮完毕，他领着王子来到房间远处的角落里，远离仆人的耳朵。“去痛痛快快洗个澡吧。等你出来的时候，我就回房间了，好吗？”

    “可是，这是我们的新婚之夜，我们难道不该一起度过吗？”Edward 撅起了嘴。自从他来到纽约，他一直讨厌被单独留下。

    “我们会一起度过的，我保证。去洗个澡去。”

    依旧眉头紧锁的 Edward 点点头。Leopold 回到穿衣镜前，发现 Otis 正笑咪咪的望着他。他睿智清亮的眼睛里露出一丝调皮，公爵预感到老仆人也许已经看穿了他们。

    露馅是迟早的事。

 _疯了。_ 他肯定是疯了。

    他瞟了一眼 Edward 又不自觉地微笑起来。

_ 疯就疯了吧。 _

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

_ “你会在浴缸里哼唱  _

_ 快乐劳动歌愉悦的副歌部分……”  _

    Edward 叹了口气。他只被允许在洗澡的时候唱歌，可是现在他偏偏又没有这个心情。即使是《快乐劳动歌》也不行！他又试了一下——

_ “……_ _ 我们要继续歌唱不停息 _

_ 否则就会破坏了它 _ _ ” _

    他太过烦恼，想都没有想就停了下来，心情更糟糕了。 _哦，不！_ 他紧紧闭上眼睛。

    Leopold 离开之后，所有事情都不顺心。走进浴室的时候，脚趾头撞到了讨厌的门，后来，一块被施了魔法的肥皂又差一点让他滑倒。

    浴缸里的水迅速变冷，他双臂环抱着自己又叹了口气。他的结婚戒指湿漉漉的在他胸前闪光；Leopold 坚持他们应该把结婚戒指像链坠那样戴着，而且要藏在衬衫里面。

    Edward 将金色的链子缠在手指上。在安达拉西亚，他和 Leopold 结婚那天，首都举行了所有人都能看到的盛大游行。而现在，在纽约，公爵把他藏起来，就好像他是一个见不得人的秘密！

_ “……_ _ 当你哼着一首快乐的旋律  _

_ 你能做许多事情 _ _ ” _

    他又试着唱了几句，但是眼泪令他哽咽，使得最后一个音丢人的唱破了。

    他为什么不能在新婚之夜跟自己的丈夫跳舞？！这太傻了！他肯定，如果跟公爵把话讲明白，Leopold 一定会理解他，一定会改变主意的。

    打定了主意，他在浴缸里站了起来。颤抖的站了好一会儿之后，他才想起来，这个地方不会有小鸟给他递来毛巾。对自己的愚蠢行为咧嘴一笑，他走出浴缸，把自己擦干。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    Edward 王子一离开 Leopold 的房间就马上心情好起来。他走下楼梯。楼下传来的音乐真是优美 —— 他是多么想念皇家舞会啊！因为不准唱歌，他就只好开心的哼着曲子。他很满意自己作出决定去参加庆祝活动。

    他的衣橱里主要是些棕色和灰色的西装。王子不得不压抑着自己想穿那套绛红色泡泡袖的欲望。最终他选定了一套灰色的西装，这让他想起自己银色的那件衣服。

    接近最后一段楼梯时，他已经可以看见那些装饰华美的桌子了，一想到 Leopold 他就觉得心如撞鹿，就像是第一天早晨从他臂弯中醒来时一样。

    他走进了舞厅。

    Leopold 就是那么令人惊叹 —— 他在那些贵族中间显得那么引人注目，高大英俊穿着得体，而且……

    ……而且与他共舞的女士也是那么出众。

    她看上去就像是一位公主 —— 她的头发就像是黄金一样闪亮，蓝色的礼服镶嵌着银丝。他们一同转圈一同摇摆，眼里除了对方再无旁人。…… _Leopold……_

    Edward 还没有来得及回到房间关上房门，脸就被泪水打湿了。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    Lovett 小姐还是那么笨拙。虽然很美丽，但跳舞时却像是长了两条左腿。Leopold 不得不特别小心的引领着她，让自己的每一个动作都格外注意，但即使这样，他的好心情也没有受影响。

    她误解了他的愉悦心情，变得越发轻浮起来，可他并不在意。假如说他现在有些性致勃勃，那也和那位小姐没有一点关系，一切都是因为他即将跟某位王子同床共枕。

    虽然期待也是一种甜蜜，但 Leopold 已经等不及要回自己房间了。他要在威尼斯华尔兹的音乐声中占有 Edward。让那些顽固的贵族们在这里跳舞、吃喝、吹牛吧，在他们的头顶上，他要跟他的王子第一次做爱。

    好吧，公爵现在可不是一般的性致勃勃了 —— 忽然有人在他肩头轻拍了一下，让他回过神来，以免在他自己或女士面前尴尬。

    “Otis？”他一回头，看到他的仆人一脸忧色。

    “先生，我能跟您说句话吗？”

    Leopold 点点头，他还是有些头晕。他谢过 Lovett 小姐同他共舞，然后跟着他的仆人来到宾客稍少一点的桌子旁边。

    “什么事？”公爵给自己拿了一杯香槟酒，但是 Otis 的脸色让他喝了一小口就把酒杯放下了。

    “Otis，出什么事了？”

    “恕我直言，先生。请问您为何要在此浪费时间，而不是跟你显然爱着的人在一起呢？”

    Leopold 感觉自己脸色刷白。他张嘴想要否认，而仆人将一根手指按在他的胸前，刚好戳到衣服里他挂在胸前的结婚戒指上。

    “他看见您了。”Otis 平静的说。公爵过了一会儿才明白过来，于是，恐惧的瞪大了眼睛。

    “你是怎么？……”Leopold 震惊的问，“你是怎么——”

    “发现的？”Otis 说出了他没有讲完的话，“您看见他看您时的样子了吗？而且，当知道在这里遇到一个伦敦老乡时，我很激动。但是，奇怪的是，我要向他解释大本钟不是来自欢乐平原的巨怪。要说服他放下餐刀从桌子上下来可真是不容易。”

    Leopold 吞咽了一下。

    “别担心。那天没人看到我们。”仆人向他保证，“您应该去找他，他离开时显得很难过……我会让Millard 老爷忙乎一阵子的，他不会注意到你没在好好寻找渴望已久的新娘。”仆人的眼睛里又闪过一丝调皮。

    “但是……为什么？”Leopold 难以置信的问。

    “爱情很适合您，先生。上帝知道那有多么的难得。我算是什么人，有何权力去谴责怎样的爱是不合适的呢？”

    公爵忧伤的笑了笑，他知道 Otis 是少数这么想的人。

    “还有，”仆人的笑容变得明朗起来，“那位年轻的先生实在是很独特。以后你一定要告诉我，你是从哪里找到他的。”

    这一次 Leopold 发自心底的笑了。

    “谢谢你，老朋友。”

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    黑暗的房间里，变轻的音乐声依然很清晰。Leopold 点亮了烛台，然后在身后关上了门。

    Edward 抱着一个枕头坐在床上。“我以为你让我留在屋里，是因为怕我让你丢人。现在知道了事实，我倒希望确实如此！”他的声音发颤，泪水滚下脸颊。他穿着灰色西裤、白色衬衫，外套则扔在地上。

    “Edward——”

    “她是谁？”

    “她谁都不是！”公爵坐在他身边，握住了他的手。

    Edward 挣开了他的手，“告诉我实话，农——”他的话被打断了，Leopold 迅速一翻身将他压在身下，然后吻住他。

    Edward 一边哭着，一边回吻，而 Leopold 加深了这个吻，让自己全部的体重结结实实压着 Edward。

    王子生气的咕哝着，但是即便如此，Leopold 仍能感觉到他硬了。通常他都会在这时停下来。他松开了王子的嘴唇。

    “——从我身上下去！”

    “Edward，你知道我从未——”

    “那你为什么跟她跳舞？！”Edward 再次哭起来，“我要你从我身上下去！！”

    “嘘，”Leopold 无视他的要求，他把一条腿压在 Edward 的两腿之间，开始轻轻摩擦。

    _“_ _啊！_ _”_ 王子瞪大了蓝眼睛，开始喘息起来，既吃惊又困惑，“你在做什——”

   “她谁都不是。请镇静。”Leopold 舔吻着一抹泪痕，从王子的脖子一直来到他的耳朵。他舔着它，察觉 Edward 吸了口并开始贴着他的大腿磨蹭起来，便微笑起来。

    “我恨你！”

    “真的？”Leopold 立即僵住了。

    “……不。”Edward 承认道，于是公爵再一次将两个人的嘴唇焊在一起。他一边吻着王子，一边将双手抚上他的后颈，然后解开了那条金色的项链。Leopold 留恋的吮吸了一会儿他的下嘴唇，然后依依不舍的放开他。他牵起他的手，将那个金色的戒指戴到了他的手指上。

    “他们不会理解的——他们认为我们的关系是不自然的。你一定要相信我；只要我们在这里，我就不得不伪装。”

    “我不想跟别人分享你！”

    “你没有别的选择。”

    被他钉在身下的王子，对他眯起了眼睛——“等我们回到安达拉西亚，我要……我要……我要命令你看着我跟王国里的每一个姑娘跳舞！”

    “挺公平。”Leopold 笑着又开始吻 Edward 的脖子。但是这并没有让 Edward 停下来 ——

    “而且，到那时我就不必在遵守你那些愚蠢的规矩了！我要对动物们说话 —— 不，是 _唱歌_ 。实际上，我就只跟动物们说话！”

    “嘘，”Leopold 找到他急速跳动的脉搏，并用力吮吸他脖颈上的那一处。

    “而且，我还要穿袖子 _更加蓬松_ 的衣服，我还要……我还要……”王子在他身下翻腾着，骨盆不可控制的摆动。“我要命令每一个人都 _必须_ 知道我们结婚了！他们还要教他们的孩子们知道，在幼儿园……在学校，还有，还有——”

    _“_ _嘘。_ _”_ Leopold 用更加温柔的语声再一次要他别出声了。而这一次，竟然奏效了。

 

    “……Leopold？”

    “——嗯？”

    “……疼。”

    “什么？”

    王子脸红了，Leopold 了然的笑道：“ _哦。_ 是啊，会疼的。”

    “我想……我想……我 _无法_ 思考了！你对我下了咒！”

    Leopold 吃吃笑道：“思考也会变得更困难。”然后他将自己胯部压向 Edward 的胯部，王子倒吸了口气——

    “让它好起来——”他呼吸不稳的恳求道。他的每一根神经都在告诉告诉他，应该 _做些什么_ ——可他就是不确定要怎么做。

    “我能办到。”Leopold 一边说着，一边用食指描摹着 Edward 的嘴唇，“但是你必须信任我。”那根手指分开粉色的唇瓣，往里探去。

    Edward 闭上眼睛，用力的吮吸着那根手指。Leopold 呻吟了一声，在自己失控之前将手指撤了回来。

    他回想起跟 Peter 的长谈，心想王子已经准备好了。

    他从王子身上下来，拉开了被单，等 Edward 到他这边来。在他兴奋的头脑里，舞厅传来的音乐也听上去不同起来。音乐变得更美妙了。升高的新曲调是专属于他们的。

    公爵脱掉了衬衣，微笑地看着 Edward 也热切又害羞的脱掉衬衣。然后，他将王子拉入怀里，让两人赤裸的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，那种过电的感觉跟他记忆中的一模一样。

    伴着小提琴的乐声，他们彼此亲吻着抚摸着，直到公爵的世界只剩下搏动的欲望、胯间紧迫的压力和要释放的需求。

    他翻身调整姿势，让年轻的王子躺在他身下。他还记得自己的承诺，于是吻住了 Edward，而王子愉悦的呻吟着接受这个深吻。他们凌乱热烈的亲吻着，同时 Leopold 解开了腰带，拽下了白色的长裤和内裤。

    Edward 身上依然穿的很多，不过也只能一次一件慢慢来。他开始沿着王子嘴唇往下在他的脖子上留下一条潮湿的痕迹。在他爱抚的嘴唇之下，白皙的皮肤开始泛红，如此美味光滑，随着脉搏跳动着。Leopold 低吟着，手指插入他的发丝里，王子在他身下不安的扭动着。

    “放松，Edward 王子。”

    “我……我从来不曾有过这样的感觉！……这太难受了，可我却不想让它停止！”

    “难受？哪里难受？”

    “这种 —— 下面的…… _不舒服_ ……”

    公爵松了口气，笑道：“还觉得疼，是吗？”

    “你说过会让它好起来！”Edward 控诉到，汗湿的脸涨得通红。

    “我们先这么做——”公爵伸手到被单下面，去解 Edward 的裤子。当他将束缚的布料松开，Edward 立即高兴的松了口气。

    “就是这样？”王子问。“新婚之夜一点都不疼嘛！”他试图坐起来，但是坐了一半就苦着脸停住了。

    “我还是…… _不舒服_ ，你没有把我治好！”

    “Edward，躺下。”

    “但是——”

    “躺下。”

    “别指挥我该做什么！”Edward 仰躺在枕头上，“我躺下来只是因为我想躺下！”

    他在生闷气，但是 Leopold 可以看见他眼中的恐惧。他只能想象对于年轻的王子而言，新发掘的感官刺激是多么令他困惑。

    “Edward，我知道你有点儿不舒服——”

    “——我希望我 _从来没有_ 遇见你！”

    “真的？”

    “……不。”

    王子撅着嘴，公爵被逗乐了，他长呼了口气：“过来。”他将身体覆在 Edward 的身上，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。没过片刻，王子就张开嘴接受了他。他们的舌头争夺着主动权，最终 Edward 惊呼着退开。

    “你反而让它变得更糟了！”

    “你想停下吗？”公爵揶揄道。他知道 Edward 已经走得太远无法回头了。

    “是的！……不……我本来是喜欢接吻的——我到底是怎么了？！”

    Leopold 变得严肃起来 —— 他和 Edward 之前从未做到这种地步，他有责任保证王子的身心健康。

    “你现在性欲高涨。”他认真的答道，“当你喜欢亲吻某个人的时候，这种感觉很正常。我知道，这会带来一些不便，但那是很自然的事。那也是巨大快乐的来源——”

    王子穿着棉质短裤，柔软的布料松松的围在他的瘦腰上。Leopold 的一只手从 Edward 的胸膛抚摸到腹部，动作极慢极慢，生怕吓到他。他花了一些时间爱抚着紧张的腹肌，让王子吸气呻吟着，然后才将手往下滑到腰带以下，进到火热的中心。

    他抬眼去看王子的脸。

    Edward 出奇的安静。他脸色苍白身体僵硬——看上去像是要病倒了。

    “你还好吗？”Leopold 问道，他突然担心起来。

    “ _这_ ——”Edward 变调的声音出卖了他。他清了清喉咙，“这样很好。”他回答的很正式 —— Leopold 几乎以为王子接下去要称呼他为“农民”了。他轻轻的捏了王子一下，令王子再也无法掩饰自己的反应。

 _ “_ _啊_ _……——_ _噢_ _……——Leopold……”_ 每一下缓慢的抚摸都让王子本能的张开双腿。他的头向后仰着，脖子伸长、身体反弓。

    这几乎是 Leopold 所见过的最美的景象了。

    当他停下并将手拿开时，Edward 僵住了。Leopold 将他的裤子和内裤一路往下推，终于让他变得全裸。然后，他躺在王子身边。王子转过脸来，不耐又困惑的看着他。

    “Edward，有一件事我想 —— ”

    “——都听你的！”王子不耐的宣布道，明亮的眼睛里写满了欲望。在他们的下面，巴松管和中提琴的奏出柔和的旋律，银器轻轻的碰撞声让此刻更显得宁静。

    “知道吗，对于一位王子来说，这么容易就分心是不好的。”

    “就算是这样 —— 那也是你的错！快把我恢复正常，否则，我就把你投进我城堡最深的地牢里！”

    “真的？”

    这一次，Edward 花了更久时间来思考，“……不。”那双蓝色的眼睛热切的搜索着他的眼睛 ——“可是，我需要你继续……你刚对我做的 _事情_ —— 你必须继续！”

    “我会的，Edward，但是我需要你答应我一件事。”

    “我说了，都听你的！你要什么，我都不会拒绝，请你……快一点！”

    Leopold 终于行动起来。他坐在 Edward 张开的两腿之间，没有触碰他，而是伸手到橱柜里翻找着什么。

    王子不耐的翻腾着，直到公爵再一次将全部注意力放到他身上。

    “我不要你的勇敢，Edward 王子。她错了 —— 这不意味着痛苦，不意味着你要去忍受，相反，你要去享受 —— ”

    年轻的王子点点头。Leopold 锁住他的目光，同时挪动着髋部，使他处于某个不太舒服的姿势。

    “保持别动。”他的右手消失在被单下面，在 Edward 的两腿之间，然后巨大的压力让 Edward 的整个世界只剩下一种感觉。

    他大叫了一声 —— 这简直亲密的可怕，实在太过了！但是，当公爵吓的退后并道歉的时候，Edward 觉得一阵 ——

    “空虚……”

    “什么？”

    “不要……不要停下。我觉得不对劲儿，让你这么做然后又——”

    “Edward……我们有的是时间。”公爵说，心随着每一个字往下沉。

    “我现在需要这个，……我需要你，Leopold……拜托？”

    “你确定？”

    被他自己都不曾意识到的原始本能的驱使着，Edward 把两腿环在公爵的腰上，非同寻常的认真。

    “我很确定。”

    竖琴的声音让优美的旋律进入高潮部分。公爵觉得 Edward 眼中的信任足以杀死自己。他先彻底的亲吻他，然后身体前倾，在一系列小心缓慢的动作之后，占领了他极度渴望的地方，而 Edward 大口喘息着、呻吟着、低喃着破碎的词句引导着他。

    在小提琴的引领下，乐队奏出喧闹热情的华尔兹曲调。钹脆响，号齐鸣，甜美优雅的长笛和双簧管间或响起，伴随着大提琴和单簧管的哼唱，对抗着音量巨大的低音提琴。

    那乐声无法与 Edward柔软的呻吟相比。除了火热的摩擦、饥渴的亲吻、香皂的气味和胯间累积的快感，其他的感觉都离他远去了。越来越强的欲望主宰着他冲刺的节奏，Edward 的双腿紧紧缠着他，越绞越紧，同时也让距离他的高潮越来越近。

 

\----------------------原文分割线-----------------------

 

    即使音乐仍在奏响，Leopold 也听不到。他耳中能听见自己血液的奔流声。Edward 火热的呻吟配合着髋部的冲刺，身体随之摇晃着，让人性奋的声响令人着迷。Leopold 想要让 Edward 再一次惊呼，也想让自己得到释放。

    并没有花费太多时间，濒临巅峰时，王子弓起脊背，两腿紧紧扣住 Leopold，手指掐进了他的肩膀。

    当 Leopold 最后一次长长的推进时，Edward 安静而紧绷，他痉挛的迎向每一次绵长的爱抚。他……他只需要……再多一点点——就——就——

    _“_ _啊_ _—— Leopold_ _！！_ _”_ 王子猛然绷紧了身体，然后软倒在他的臂弯里。

 _ “——_ _啊！_ _”_ 他哭着达到了高潮，“ _Leopold_ _，求你——_ ”他极度困惑的祈求着。

    _“_ _嘘，_ _”_ 公爵轻声道，“就是这样的，Edward，就是这样的。”

_ “_ _ 噢！我 _ _ …… _ _ 这就是 _ _ ——” _

    “嘘，没事的。”

    “……”

    “这样很好。”

    “……”

    Edward 喘息着慢慢松弛下来。

    “就是这样。”Leopold 将嘴唇按在他的前额上，将他轻轻放回柔软的床垫。

    好一会儿，王子才喘过气来。他的眼睛眨了眨，然后睁开。

    他从未感到如此虚弱，也从未感到如此疲惫。温暖的液体从他微张着的大腿间慢慢流下，他抬眼看见 Leopold 也正低头，同样安静的注视着他。

    知道他的丈夫也经历了相同的释放，这让他感觉非同寻常的快乐。“我爱你。”忽然，他觉得说出这句话很重要。

    “我也爱你。”回答随着对方吐出气息拂在他的脸上，“你感觉还好吗？”

    Leopold 的脖子上依然挂着他的结婚戒指，Edward 没有直接回答他的问题，而是拽着那条金色的链子将他拉入一个慵懒的吻里。

    楼下的音乐声变小了，宾客们开始离去。两个人躺在床上，疲惫又满足。在动听乐曲的催眠下，Leopold 沉沉睡去。Edward 努力对抗着沉重的眼皮 —— 这个时刻太完美了，他从未感到如此快乐，如此平静。

    “Leopold？”

    “嗯？”半梦半醒中的男人动了一下。

    “我能唱歌吗？”

    “当然。”

    _“_ _真的？？_ _”_

    “……不。”

    Edward 王子睡着前想到的最后一件事，就是等他们回到安达拉西亚，他要命令 Leopold 说话 _只能_ 用唱的。 _……他真是有一副唱歌的好嗓子……_ 王子这么想着，高兴的微笑着睡着了。

 


End file.
